ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel: Legends Of Shazam (DCCU)
Captain Marvel: Legends Of Shazam is a movie in The DC Cinematic Universe. It is directed by David Yates. It stars Chris Pratt as Captain Marvel, Ty Simpkins as Billy Batson, Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam, and Jason Statham as Dr. Sivana. It was written by Edgar Wright. Plot In America, Clarence (John Marquez) and Marilyn (Carrie Ann Moss) Batson are saying goodbye to their infant son Billy. They tell him that they love him, and that they'll be back soon. Later, in Egypt, Clarence and Marilyn are exploring an ancient tomb. Eventually, they find a wall with hieroglyphics that show a ruler of Ancient Egypt named Teth-Adam, who had immense power. As they study the wall, the hieroglyphics begin to glow. There is an explosion of white light. The Batsons are knocked to the ground, dead. Fourteen years later, Billy Batson (Ty Simpkins), now fourteen years old, is roaming the streets of Fawcett City. He is attacked by a group of teenage street thugs. He tries to run away, but he is cornered in an alleyway. As the thugs are about to beat him up, a bearded man appears behind them. The man then fights and knocks out the street thugs. He then walks out of the alleyway. Billy leaves the alley also, only to see that the man is gone. Billy looks around for him, and notices that the doors to the closed-down Binder Subway Station are open. He walks into the subway station, and begins exploring. Suddenly, the doors to one of the trains fling open. As Billy goes into the train, the doors close, and the train starts moving. As the train begins going faster and faster, the man who saved Billy appears in the train. Billy asks where they are going. The man smiles, and tells him that they are going to the Rock Of Eternity. The train then stops. The doors open, and Billy sees a white light outside. He turns to the man, only to see that he has disappeared. Billy walks into the light. He is transported to a large mountain surrounded by strange mists. Billy is surrounded by grotesque statues representing the Seven Deadly Sins. He then sees a throne in the center of the mountain. Sitting on the throne is an old man cloaked in white. He introduces himself as Shazam (Michael Gambon). Shazam tells Billy that he is a wizard with mystical powers, and that many years ago, he gave a man from the nation of Kahndaq magical powers, so the man could serve as the champion of Earth, and protect it from injustice. The man was named Teth-Adam (Dwayne Johnson), but after he gained his powers, he began calling himself Black Adam. The power corrupted him, and Black Adam conquered Egypt. Shazam then realized that Black Adam wasn't worthy of having the power of Shazam, so he banished him to another dimension. In recent years, however, Shazam is slowly growing weaker, and the spell that trapped Black Adam is fading. Soon he will be realized upon the world, and when he is, he will cause chaos and death. Shazam has decided that the world needs a new hero, so he gives Billy Batson the powers that he gave Black Adam. Shazam explains that whenever Billy says the word "Shazam," he will be transformed into an adult with superpowers. However, it only works if Billy says the words with good intent. Shazam then waves his hand, and Billy teleports back to Earth. He hears sirens, and sees police cars chasing a van full of criminals. Billy says Shazam, and turns into Captain Marvel (Chris Pratt). He chases after the criminals, and throws them out of their van. As the police arrest the criminals, they ask Billy who he is. He tells them that he is Captain Marvel. He then flies away. As he is flying, he thanks Shazam for his powers, accidentally triggering the bolt of lightning that turns him back into Billy. He falls down, and lies on a bush. When he regains consciousness, he wakes up in a hospital bed, listening to the WHIZ Radio Station. The Doctor tells him that after the police found him, they discovered that he was William Batson, an orphan who ran away from an orphanage. They then tell him that they have decided that he will be adopted by a man named Dudley H. Freeman (Keith Szarabajka). After leaving the hospital, Billy is brought to Dudley's house, where he meets Dudley, his nephew Freddy (CJ Adams), and a girl named Mary Bromfield (Chloe Grace-Mortez). Dudley tells that after Freddy Freeman's grandfather, who was his legal guardian, died, Dudley adopted him, and later, thinking that Freddy was lonely, adopted Mary as well. Billy seems reluctant to live with them at first, but he is asked by Mary if they can talk in her room. In her room, Billy notices a large stuffed animal tiger and a stuffed animal bunny, which Mary refers to as Tawky-Tawny and Hoppy. Mary then tells Billy that he may feel lonely, and sad, but Dudley, Freddy, and herself will try as hard as they can to be a family to Billy. Billy is reassured about this, until he is told by Mary that he has to get ready for school, a prospect that worries him. Meanwhile, in a laboratory, Dr. Sivana (Jason Statham) is talking with his children, Georgia (Rose Leslie) and Thaddeus, Jr (Alfie Allen). He tells them that his contract with the government is running out, and he needs to create a weapon that will convince them to work with him. Thaddeus suggests giving them his Mind Worms, worm-like robots that can mind-control living creatures, but Sivana tells them that several of the parts of the Worms were obtained illegally, and he wouldn't want the government to find out about that. Georgia brings up how there has been strange electrical reading in a tomb in Egypt, and suggest that there could be a weapon hidden in the tomb. Dr. Sivana decides that since he has no other options, he will go to Egypt to find the weapon. In Egypt, a short while later, Dr. Sivana is in the tomb of Teth-Adam. His scanner is detecting high amount of electricity originating from the wall covered in hieroglyphics that show Teth-Adam as the ruler of Egypt. There is a flash of white light, that knocks Dr. Sivana to the ground. As he gets up, he sees that the wall has been destroyed, and standing in the rubble is Black Adam (Dwayne Johnson). Later, Billy Batson is at school. His teacher, Ms. Wormwood (Sharon Glass), notices that he is distracted, and asks him if everything is all right. Before he can respond, Black Adam burst through the ceiling. The children all run. Billy hides in a storage closet, and whispers "Shazam." A lightning bolt hits the school, and hits Billy, transforming him into Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel then attacks Black Adam. They fight, and Black Adam is shown to be much more strong than Captain Marvel. Eventually, Black Adam is able to beat Captain Marvel, but Black Adam tells him that he is not yet strong enough to be useful. Black Adam then flies away. Later, the police show up, and bring Billy to Dudley Freeman. When he asks Billy what happened, Billy doesn't tell him the truth, and Dudley takes him back home. In Dr. Sivana's laboratory, he is angrily yelling at Black Adam for letting Captain Marvel escape. Black Adam tells Sivana that they need to wait until Captain Marvel has become stronger, because he currently doesn't have enough power for their needs. Sivana decides that they need to test him, to help him become stronger. Dr. Sivana then picks up the case containing the Mind Worms. At Dudley Freeman's house, he tells the children that he needs to go get groceries. As he is driving down the street, Black Adam flies to his car, rips open the door, and pulls him out. He flies Dudley to the top of a building, where Dr. Sivana is waiting. Sivana then presses on of the Mind Worms against Dudley's neck, and it burrows into his body and takes control of his mind. At the Freeman's house, Mary, Freddy, and Billy are watching TV, while talking about Billy's "encounter" with Captain Marvel, who Freddy and Mary don't know the identity of. On the TV, the reporter is talking about how the nation of Kahndaq is still under attack by the terrorist movement called the Kahndaq Separatists, led by a man named Dvorcek. Dudley then knocks on the door, which is opened by Billy, who notices that Dudley is holding a gun. Billy quickly shouts "Shazam!," and the resulting lightning bolt knocks Dudley to the ground. As Dudley hits the ground, the force moves the trigger, firing the bullet. Captain Marvel is able to catch it, as Freddy and Mary stare on in shock. Dudley then gets up from the ground, and reveals that the lightning fried the Mind Worm controlling him. Captain Marvel then turns back into Billy, who reveals the truth about his identity and how he gained his powers. Freddy believes that it is awesome, while Mary and Dudley are worried and somewhat frightened. Later, Dr. Sivana is talking to Thaddeus, Jr., and Georgia. They ask where he's been recently, and he tells them that he may have found a new weapon. Black Adam then flies into the building. Sivana introduces his children to Black Adam, and asks them to imagine super-powered soldiers with the abilities of the gods. At the Rock Of Eternity, Captain Marvel confronts Shazam, and asks him what happened to Dudley. A weak and sickly Shazam explains that Black Adam is not working alone, and that Billy should research a man named Thaddeus Sivana. Later, Billy Batson is auditioning for a job at the WHIZ Radio Station. The owner, Sterling Morris (Robbie Coltrane), explains that WHIZ is looking to attract a younger audience, as most children don't listen to the radio anymore, and they are trying to generate interest by having the news be announced by kids. Billy gets the job, and is asked to interview Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. Later, during the interview, Billy Batson asks Sivana if he is working on any new projects. Sivana says that he is starting to think of a new idea. Sivana then talks about how he used to be one of the richest men in the world, but lost his money when he spent much of it trying to build atomic-powered robots that he would sell to the government, that ended up not working. He then explains that he was born to a poor Polish family, and he worked himself up from poverty. He then tells Billy that he would do anything to protect his family, and that he trust Billy feels the same way about his own. After the interview is finished, armed mercenaries storm WHIZ Radio Station, and hold everyone in the building hostage. Billy turns into Captain Marvel, and defeats all the mercenaries. He then confronts Dr. Sivana, who explains that his greatest fear is going back to the poverty of his early life, and he would do anything to retain his wealth. Black Adam then slams into Captain Marvel. The two fight, and as they fight, Captain Marvel becomes charged with electricity. Captain Marvel becomes stronger and stronger, until eventually Dr. Sivana takes a gun-like weapon out of his pocket, and shoots Captain Marvel with it, turning him back into Billy Batson. Billy says "Shazam," but is not transformed, and Dr. Sivana explains that the weapon absorbed all of Captain Marvel's power. Black Adam says that all they need to do know is kill Shazam, as he alone can take the power away from them now. They leave Billy in WHIZ Radio Station. Later, Billy is found by Mary, Freddy, and Dudley. They hurry to the Subway Station, where they board the train that goes to the Rock Of Eternity. As the train starts to move, the mysterious man who led Billy to the Subway in the first place appears. Billy asks him who he really is, and he tells them that he is the ghost of Billy Batson's father. He then tells Mary that she is his daughter. It then flashes back to fourteen years ago. Clarence and Marilyn Batson say goodbye to Billy Batson. They then go to their car, inside of which is their other child Mary, and her nanny Sarah Primm (Maggie Smith). Later, in Egypt, Sarah Primm and Mary go into a hotel, where they will stay until the Batson return from their exploration of Theo-Adam's tomb. The Batson's say goodbye to Mary and Sarah, then leave. In the hotel, Dr. Sivana is seen meeting with several Egyptian criminals, who give him the parts necessary to build the Mind Worms. When Sivana doesn't give them the money they agreed to, they pull out their guns. However, Sivana clicks a button on his belt that blows up part of the hotel killing the criminals. As the hotel burns, Sivana leaves. Elsewhere, Sarah Primm is dying from the smoak, and she hands the baby to people named the Bromfields (Stephen Dellaine, Elizabeth McGovern), and tells them to take the baby out of the fire. They do so, and watch as the Firemen arrive. They ask the Firemen what they should do with the child, and they tell them that they should hold onto her until the police find a suitable home. In present day, Mary starts to cry as she realizes the truth. She then asks her father how he is here, when he is dead. He replies that Shazam is dying, and so he summoned him from the afterlife to act as a mentor to Billy, Mary, and Freddy. On the Rock Of Eternity, Shazam is coughing blood. He says that he may as well get it over with, and waves his hand. Black Adam and Dr. Sivana are teleported to the Rock Of Eternity. Shazam uses his power to animate the statues of the Seven Deadly Sins. Black Adam manages to destroy them all. He then flies at Shazam, who shoots a bolt of lightning at him. As Black Adam is being electrocuted, he slowly walks up to Shazam, then attaches a cuff to his arm. Shazam's beam of electricity disappears. Shazam, horrified, says that his magic is gone. Black Adam tells him that the cuff was designed to nullify the power of Shazam. Black Adam then breaks Shazam's neck. On the train, Billy's father grimaces. When Billy asks what happened, his father tells him that Shazam is dead. He also says that Shazam gave him a fraction of his power, so he will be able to prepare the children for their upcoming fight. His eyes glow white. At the Rock Of Eternity, Dr. Sivana is using his device to absorb the magic from the surrounding area. Their is a flash of white light, and Captain Marvel appears, as does superpowered forms of Mary (Lily James) and Freddy (Luke Bracey). Sivana stops absorbing the magic, and uses his device to teleport away. Black Adam then attacks Captain Marvel, Freddy, and Mary, who fight him. Eventually, Black Adam overpowers them all, but as he is about to land a killing blow on Captain Marvel, his father's ghost appears in the way. The punch goes into his chest, causing him to evaporate into mist. His last words are "I'm sorry." Captain Marvel, Mary, and Freddy attack Black Adam angrily. Eventually, Black Adam pins down Captain Marvel, and asks him if he has any last words. Captain Marvel says "Shazam," causing a lightning bolt to hit Black Adam, who disappears. Suddenly, the Rock Of Infinity starts shaking, and falling apart. Freddy questions what is happening, and Billy tells him that magic itself is collapsing. In Dr. Sivana's laboratory, he is using a large machine that is releasing white electricity. He is surrounded by an army of mercenaries, as well as both his children. He makes a speech about how he has finally found the source of true power, and he is taking it all. He then clicks a button, and there is a flash of white light. On the Rock Of Eternity, the mountain is falling apart. Captain Marvel realizes that since Black Adam teleported away when he said "Shazam" on the Rock Of Eternity, the same must be true for themselves. They say "Shazam," and go back to the Subway station. They rush outside, and, to their horror, see an army of super-powered mercenaries flying around. In the sky, Thaddeus, Jr. and Georgia, both of whom are flying, tell the mercenaries to track down Mary, Freddy, and Billy. However, Captain Marvel, Freddy, and Mary attack them in the sky. There is a long battle between Captain Marvel and his allies fighting the Sivana children and the mercenaries. Eventually, Mary defeats Georgia, and Freddy defeats Thaddeus, Jr. A super-powered Dr. Sivana then flies at Captain Marvel at super-speed, and slams him first through the WHIZ Radio Station building, and then back to Sivana's lab. As they fight in Sivana's laboratory, Dr. Sivana tells Billy that he cannot go back to being poor and weak, and he needs to retain his power anyway he can, even if it means he and his "Lieutenant Marvels" killing everyone in the city. Billy then grabs a girder and throws it at Sivana. Sivana dodges, but the girder hits Sivana's magic-stealing machine, and causes a wave of energy that makes everyone who gained their powers from the device, namely Sivana and his allies, to lose their abilities. A weakened Sivana falls to his knees, as police officers run into the laboratory. The handcuff him, and take him out of the building. As Sivana is put in a police car, he looks at the sky, and sees Captain Marvel flying away. Later, at Dudley's house, Billy, Mary, Freddy, and Dudley are discussing what had happened. Mary brings up that they still need to find Black Adam, but Billy says that without knowing what his human form looks like, it would be almost impossible to find him, so they might as well wait for him to resurface. Freddy brings up that since they are heroes now, Mary and himself should have codenames. Billy suggests Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr., which Freddy refers to as lame. In the final scene, the street thugs who bullied Billy at the beginning of the movie come across an old man outside the subway station. Grinning they take out knives, and demand him to give them his money. The man turns to them, and is shown to be Black Adam. Black Adam grins, and says "Shazam." The movie then ends. In the post-credits scene, Dr. Sivana is alone in his prison cell. Hen notices one of his Mind Worms crawling across the floor. It introduces itself as Mr. Mind (Mark Hamill), and tells Sivana "I believe that we are going to become the best of friends."